


Atomwave - ish drabbles

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Just a place to put my really short atomwaveish drabbles here, M/M, and missing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: My atomwave drabbles and missing scenes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny spoilers for S2E12

They are back on the ship, _all_ of them. Rip’s secured in the cell that was holding Mick life time ago and Haircut’s sitting with Nate and Amaya, enjoying another movie night, pretending his chest doesn’t hurt with every breath he takes. He’s an idiot, not going to Gideon to heal that.

Jax’s either threatening Rip or helping Stein lick his wounds about the mind control device – Mick’s still smirking when he thinks about that. Not telling them he knows about the device from his Chronos days was a good idea in the end. Pretty enjoyable, watching Stein’s face when the man found out that Mick’s mind can do it and his own doesn’t. 

Mick shakes his head, clearing his mind. But that’s not the point. The point is that everyone on the ship is pretty busy, which makes it _the_ perfect opportunity. He throws another glance Haircut’s way, deciding that he can give him few minutes until the movie finishes before dragging him off to Gideon to deal with the wounds before turning and walking to Sara’s quarters.

He doesn’t ask for her to open the door. He doesn’t ask if he can come in either, he just steps in, glaring.

“Mick.” Sara says, putting the pad she was looking at down and turns to face him. “What bring you here?”

Mick’s eyes narrow.

“Look. I don’t care if you want to fuck the Queen of the Wonderland. I don’t care if you want to fuck Rip.” He growls, walking closer, until he’s just a step away from the Blondie. “I don’t care if you want to fuck Amaya. Go do it. Take Nate into a threesome and fuck off to the sunset, whatever. But if you _ever again_ endanger Pretty Boy’s life because you want to get into someone’s pants, we’re not going to share words that are as nice as these.” He drawls, a smile – or rather a grimace on his face. He’s serious though, and going by the way Sara’s shoulder tense she knows it.

He doesn’t know if it’s because she realized he figured out her secret. He doesn’t know if it’s because she doesn’t agree with him. Mick doesn’t _care_.

“And if you ever try to stop _me_ from going after him, I’m going to roast your pretty little ass until there’s nothing left. A wash out assassin or not.”

Sara’s face’s neutral, her eyes hiding anything she might think. Mick doesn’t expect an answer anyway. This is why he came here, not answers.

“If you care about him so much, you should tell him.” Sara’s voice stops Mick in his tracks. There is an underlying feeling of threat in her words. Mick looks over his shoulder at Sara and snorts.

“Same goes for you and Amaya.”

Sara watches him for a moment before nodding. Her eyes slip back down the pad and she takes a deep breath.

“Being in love is not easy, is it, Mick?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mick drawls, leaving. He has an idiot to drag to the med bay after all.


End file.
